Befriending the Past
by MissKaylee
Summary: It has been a few weeks now since Stephanie Tanner ran into Charles at the market. The two are forming an undeniable friendship. Although, no one told Stephanie how hard it would be to befriend someone who had a past like Charles'. This friendship may be more interesting then either originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

_It has been a few weeks now since Stephanie Tanner ran into Charles at the market. The two are forming an undeniable friendship. Although, no one told Stephanie how hard it would be to befriend someone who had a past like Charles'. This friendship may be more interesting then either originally thought._

 ** _GuestReader: Gia will not be in this story, but I would encourage you to hold out hope for the future. ;) As for the rest of the family, well, you'll just have to wait and see._**

 ** _I love chocolate: I am considering doing another story after this one, but it simply depends on how this one ends. Each of the stories will only have a handful of chapters though. Also, I've never seen any other Stephanie-Charles fanfiction, but I am glad that you like it._**

 _All rights go to the creators of Full House and Fuller House._

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

"Wait, a minute," Charles paused to continue laughing, "you actually put your cell phone in your nephew's diaper?"

Stephanie nodded and joined him in laughing. "Yes, then my sister called and I had to act like everything was normal while I was talking to her through Tommy's butt," she explained taking a sip of her coffee. The two were at the Java Club, again. This was the third time this week alone.

This just made him laugh harder.

"Wow, Tanner. Some maternal instincts you got there," he mocked.

"Oh, shut up," she said half-heartedly. "I'd love to see you give it a try."

"I'm sure I could do better than that," he challenged.

Stephanie raised a challenging eyebrow. "Okay," she dared him, "Next time Kimmie, DJ, and I have a girls night you can watch the kids."

His smile dropped slightly. "What?"

"You heard me. You can babysit next time we go out and then we will see if you're worthy of said paternal instincts." She sent him a knowing smirk.

Pursing his lips, he rose to the occasion. "Fine, I will baby sit for you. I mean, come on, how hard can it be to babysit two thirteen year olds, a seven year old, and a baby?"

"We will just have to see about that now, won't we?" Stephanie grinned at the outcome of the day.

"Yes, we will," he agreed.

The two smiled at each other. Their friendship may have been slow at first, but now it is becoming fast and easy, similar to most of Stephanie's former relationships. She just hoped that this one stayed for a long, long time.

Walking into the house was no easy task anymore. Anytime Stephanie would leave the house to meet Charles or she would return from meeting him then Kimmie and DJ would give her grief for it. They liked to think that there was something between the two, no matter how much Stephanie denied that fact.

Taking a moment to prepare herself, Stephanie hesitantly opened the back door and walked into the kitchen. DJ and Kimmie were, thankfully, nowhere to be seen. Jackson and Ramona, however, were watching a movie on their laptop at the kitchen table.

"Hey guys," she greeted them as she put her purse on the table.

"Hey," they both replied in a monotone voice.

Stephanie smiled at the two. When Stephanie still lived in England DJ would constantly tell her about how Jackson and Ramona would constantly fight and claim to hate each other. Only now after a few months of living together the two seemed to finally turn over a new leaf. However, Stephanie will forever wait for the day that those two become more then friends.

With a final shake of her head, Stephanie left the two at the table and walked down the stairs and into her basement bedroom. She set her purse down on the couch in her far wall of her room, and then made her way to the closet. Opening the sliding doors she reached onto the shelf and pulled down an old familiar shoe box that sat next to her former playmate, Mr. Bear.

Pulling off the lid of the shoe box, Stephanie allowed memories to overwhelm her. Inside the shoe box held not only the past, but the present as well. Stephanie began to shuffle through years of pictures, certificates, her high school diploma, yearbooks, a tape of her first performance DJ-ing, not to mention her former "lucky" scarf. That scarf became a reminder for herself of how someday, somehow, Stephanie would love to have a family of her own.

Shuffling down to the very bottom of the box Stephanie pulled out a single page of notebook paper. Studying it, she immediately recognized her handwriting from fifth grade. The assignment: Finding the Best in People. Taking a moment to remember that day when she saw a different part of Charles, she began to scan the page.

 _The objective: finding the best in people._

 _My dad once told me there was good in everyone and I didn't believe him, or at least not until later on. After school, Charles and I sat in my bedroom and attempted to work on the assignment. As time dragged on I figured that completing this would be impossible. There was no way there could be good in him, I thought to myself. Even Fluffner didn't like Charles._

 _But by the end of the day my opinion of Charles changed. Now I don't know what his opinion of me is, but I learned a few things that made me understand him a little bit better. First of all, Charles and I have something in common. We both lost our mothers. Neither of us will ever hear her voice, or get a hug, or have her hold us when we're sad. That is a pain only someone who has lost a parent can understand._

 _Before Charles left he asked me to keep a secret for him. A part of me is scared for him, but there is nothing a child like me can do. So I agreed to keep that secret. It is the reason my opinion of him changed. He is no longer the obnoxatron. To me is just another little kid who is trying to navigate through the world._

 _I may not know if Charles is truly good on the inside, but I do know that he acts the way he does for a reason, several actually, and each is a good one. Hopefully someday things will change, and Charles will begin to show the good inside of himself._

Lifting her eyes from the page, Stephanie was reminded of how the very next day she was told of Charles' 'accidental' fall down the stairs. From then on she would not turn in the assignment, and for the next twenty-three years she would wonder if Charles was alright and safe out in the world.

* * *

 _So here is the first chapter of Befriending the Past. I hope you like the assignment idea I had. I just figured that it seemed like something she would do. Let me know what you think. There should be about four chapters in this story by the way._

 _~Kaylee_


	2. Chapter 2

_It has been a few weeks now since Stephanie Tanner ran into Charles at the market. The two are forming an undeniable friendship. Although, no one told Stephanie how hard it would be to befriend someone who had a past like Charles'. This friendship may be more interesting then either originally thought._

 _All rights go to the creators of Full House and Fuller House._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Stephanie Tanner clasped her hands together. "Okay, one last time, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked Charles.

It was only one of the girls' nights of the she-wolf pack. Stephanie wore a short blue dress that, in Charles' opinion, made her eyes more beautiful than they already were. She wore chunky gold jewelry and blue eye-shadow. Her long hair was straightened and in a slick pony-tale.

"Yes," he said laughing at her nervousness. "I can handle three kids."

Stephanie's expression grew more worried.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Charles, there are four kids." Stephanie shook her head against her folded hands. "Okay, you know what, its fine. I can stay here and I'll watch the kids."

"You will do no such thing," Charles argued. Okay, so he may have miscounted the number of kids, but he was not going to let Stephanie down. "Look I can handle this. I will babysit Tommy, Ramona, Max and," he snapped his fingers trying to remember the name, "Jackson," he finally remembered. "Everything will be fine."

Stephanie did not look convinced.

"Hey Steph! You ready to go?" DJ called to her sister as she walked down the stairs. Kimmie followed behind her. At first the two mothers were apprehensive about letting a man with no baby experience whatsoever watch their children, but they were eventually convinced.

After all, if Stephanie trusted him then they trusted him.

Sighing, Stephanie slowly nodded. "Okay," she finally relented. "Jackson! Max! Ramona! Come downstairs please!"

The two thirteen year olds and the seven year old walked down the stairs and settled onto the living room couch.

"Alright, now what are the rules?" DJ asked the kids.

"No staying up late," Max said.

"No playing tricks on the babysitter," Jackson repeated the rule that he had been told many times.

"And no sliming the front door like last time," Ramona remembered with a smile.

"Slime?" Charles said.

"I'll explain later," Stephanie promised with a smile.

Charles chuckled. "I can't wait for that story."

Shaking her head, the smile never left Stephanie's face.

"Okay, we are leaving," DJ said giving the boys a hug and kiss.

Sending Charles one last encouraging smile, Stephanie followed the other two mothers from the house.

Anxiously, Charles turned toward the kids who were staring at him with boredom. "Okay, so what do you guys like to do for fun?" he asked.

Without a word of reply Ramona pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and made her way back upstairs. Max soon followed with Cosmo.

"Then there were two," Charles said awkwardly to Jackson.

The two stood there in awkward silence. Luckily they were soon interrupted by the sounds of a crying Tommy.

"He probably needs a diaper change," Jackson advised the thirty-four year old. "Have you ever changed a diaper before?"

"Honestly?" Jackson nodded. "No."

"Then I guess you'll have to learn." With a smirk, Jackson stood up and led the way upstairs.

Sighing, Charles said, "Well, here goes nothing."

He turned and followed the eldest of the children up the stairs and into the nursery. Walking over to the crib, Charles awkwardly picked up Tommy and carried him over to the changing table.

"Now before you even think about undoing the tabs get a new diaper," Jackson told him. Nodding, Charles did so. "Good, now set it under Tommy. Okay now undo the diaper and quickly do the exchange." He did as he was told. "Oh, and don't forget to duck."

Confused, Charles asked, "Why do I need to-"

Before he could finish Charles was shot in the chest by a trail of Tommy's urine. He now understood why Jackson said to duck. Looking over at the eldest Fuller son, Jackson was laughing so hard that he had to clutch onto the changing table to keep from falling over.

Charles simply smiled at the situation. _Oh it is a good thing Stephanie is not here to see this,_ he thought. _I think this beats her phone in the diaper situation._

Once he finished changing Tommy, he asked Jackson, "Please tell me there is a shirt or something I can change into somewhere in this house?"

"Try the closet," Jackson said as he tried and failed to suppress his laughing.

Walking over to the closet, Charles opened the doors and began to look on the top shelf. In the back of the shelf sat a pile of t-shirts. Pulling out a grey one he peeled off his pee-stained t-shirt and slipped on the grey one. Once it was on he noticed that the shirt said SAN FRANCISCO FIRE DEPARTMENT on it.

Closing the closet doors, he turned back toward Jackson only to find him watching him with an odd expression on his face. "What is it?" Charles asked suddenly concerned.

Jackson gulped. "That a," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "it was my dad's shirt."

The realization dawned upon Charles. "Oh man. I'm sorry. Here let me just take it off."

But Jackson stopped him before he could pull the shirt away. "It's okay," Jackson promised. "Really. It's fine." Shuffling his feet, Jackson walked forward and picked up Charles' wet shirt. "I'll just go through this in the washer."

Charles watched him practically run out of the nursery.

In that moment Charles couldn't help but remember the pain and suffering that he went through by the hands of his father. Every day he made it his number one priority to push people away and to keep them at arm's length just so no one would ever find out his secret. That was until Stephanie Tanner got involved. Right now Jackson had that same vulnerable look in his eyes that Charles carried with him every day, and he could not just ignore that.

Picking up Tommy from the changing table, he set him back inside of his crib and exiting the Nursery he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Jackson," Charles called out following the young boy into the laundry room.

"What?" Jackson's voice was hard in that moment. It was as if he was trying not to show weakness to Charles. Sighing, he simply waited and watched as Jackson went about filling the washer tray with laundry and soap and detergent and then beginning the machine. Closing the washer door, Jackson rested his hand against the door, but did not turn back toward Charles.

"It's okay to miss your father, Jackson," Charles told him lightly.

Jackson shook his head. "I can't. I can't allow myself to miss him."

Charles was surprised by the young boy's answer. "Why?"

Finally turning towards him, he noticed that Jackson had tears in his eyes that he was fighting hard to keep at bay. "I have to be strong," Jackson said simply. "Mom, and Max, and Tommy need me to be strong. I'm the man of the house now. I can't be weak. I have to be strong . . . for them."

"Oh, Jackson," Charles said softly. Putting his hand on Jackson's shoulder, he led the thirteen year old to the old blue plaid couch. They both sat down. "Did your aunt ever tell you how we first met?"

Jackson sniffed. "In a grocery store, right?"

He should his head. "No, I mean originally. You see Stephanie and I knew each other a long time ago. We were in the same class together in Fifth Grade."

"If you were friends then how come Stephanie never mentioned you before a few weeks ago?" Jackson asked.

"Probably because we weren't friends in Fifth Grade." Jackson sent him a confused look. "You see when I was eleven I lived with my dad, and let's just say that he was not a good man. I will not go into the details with you right now. Anyway, I felt like I needed to be mean to others simply so I would not seem weak, but in reality, being mean like that didn't make me strong. Finally, confiding and trusting in someone with my secret was what made me strong."

Jackson finally allowed the tears to leave his eyes.

"It's okay to cry and be upset, Jackson. No one is going to think that you are week just because you get upset sometimes. Your sensitivity that is what makes you strong. Do you understand what I am saying?" Charles asked him.

Lifting his hand to rub it against his nose, Jackson nodded. "Yeah, I think so. It's just so hard sometimes. I mean, I am surrounded by women. At least before I could talk to grandpa, and I guess if I really need to I can always call Uncle Jesse or Joey, but it's not the same. They're all old." Charles chuckled at his comment. "I just really wish I had dad around to talk to sometimes."

"You know, my mother she gave her life so I could live mine," Charles told Jackson. "I never even had the chance to meet her. I never got a birthday cake made by her. I never got to make her a card for mother's day. I never had her there to fuss over me when I went on my first date. I never had those memories, but Jackson, you do. You had twelve years with your father. That's more than either of your brothers and they are going to need your help remembering someday, especially Tommy."

Jackson nodded knowing this.

"Now I can't bring your father back," Charles told him honestly, "but I may be able to help you out." He picked up a stack of post-it notes on the coffee table and a pen. He wrote down his phone number and gave it Jackson. "I may not be your father, but if you ever need to talk to a guy about man stuff then I'm there. All you have to do is give me a call and I will help you in any way that I can."

Jackson smiled for the first time since the two came downstairs. "Thanks Charles. This means a lot."

He winked in response. "First of all, it's Charlie. Second of all, it's no problem. I just wish I had someone to help me when I was young. Now why don't we go upstairs and check on your brothers and Ramona. What kind of babysitter would I be if I didn't check on them once in a while?"

Nodding, Jackson stood up and the two made their way up the stairs of the house. In that moment Jackson was really glad that Stephanie allowed Charles to babysit.

* * *

 _Alright so quite a few changes in this chapter. While watching Fuller House I noticed how (except for in the first episode) Jackson never really looked upset about the situation of things. I kind of wanted to explain my idea of why that would be. Also what do you think of the relationship between Jackson and Charles? I kind of wanted them to have the type of relationship that Aunt Becky had with DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle in Full House. Anyway, let me know what you think!_

 _~Kaylee_


	3. Chapter 3

_It has been a few weeks now since Stephanie Tanner ran into Charles at the market. The two are forming an undeniable friendship. Although, no one told Stephanie how hard it would be to befriend someone who had a past like Charles'. This friendship may be more interesting than either originally thought._

 _ **Jznna1010 - I'm glad you liked the Charles-Jackson scene. I just felt like it needed to be said and done. As for your questions, I also believe that Charles would be an excellent father, as for Stephanie telling him the truth though . . . well, there are some ideas in the works. You just may have to wait for that question to be answered in another story. As for the dating other guys questions, I have some very big ideas for our next story. Let's just say is going to involve those and two very interesting characters from Stephanie's past. Hope you stay tuned to find out.**_

 _ **I love chocolate - Alright, first off I have to say that I just love your name. It's amazing. Second of all, I may put some more Jackona moments in there. As for your other questions: 1 - Eventually, yes I would like to have Charles and Uncle Jesse meet. 2 - No, no siblings for Charles. I like the idea of the Tanners becoming his family. 3 - You'll find that out very soon. 4 - Growing up my favorite character was always Stephanie. My sister and I would watch the show and she would love to watch DJ, but my favorite was Stephanie. I loved music, and dance, and art growing up. I also loved to spy and prank my sister. So I guess I just felt connected with her character more then the others. Maybe that's why I write from her point of view so well, lol.**_

 _ **Guest - You'll just have to keep reading and find out.**_

 _ **Guest who agrees with 'I love chocolate' - Yes, eventually I would like them to meet. Although even I'm not sure on when yet.**_

 _All rights go to the creators of Full House and Fuller House._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

It was eleven o'clock when the girls finally returned home. Walking through the door, Stephanie noted that it was unusually quiet. The lights were off so the living room was shrouded in darkness. As DJ and Kimmie went upstairs to check on the kids, Stephanie set her stuff down on the coffee table.

A soft snore made Stephanie jump in her place. She had not noticed anyone was sleeping on the couch. Bending down to get a closer look in the dark she smiled when the face turned out to be Charles'.

In that moment Stephanie couldn't resist the urge to study his sleeping face. Charles had a serious case of bed head first of all. She had never seen a hair out of place, but he probably spent a lot of time on his hair in the morning – just hopefully not as much as Uncle Jesse. He must have been dreaming since his brown eyes moved slightly under his eyelids. Charles' breathing was light as he released a quiet snore.

Stephanie couldn't help but smile at her friend's sleeping form. Picking up the blanket off the back of the couch she carefully draped it over Charles. She then picked up her phone and wallet and made her way to the basement.

* * *

The smell of freshly made coffee slowly brought Charles out of his sleep. With his eyes still closed he sniffed the air noting that there was definitely coffee being made. That confused him though. He lived alone. How would coffee get made if he was still sleeping?

Cracking his eyes open slightly his question was soon answered. He realized that he was not in his bed, but on a couch with a blanket draped over him. Also he was in Stephanie's house. For a small moment he almost felt like he was eleven once again walking into this house for the first time right before his whole life changed. He is far from being an eleven year old though.

Charles sat up and slowly attempted to wake himself up. Giving the room a quick scan, he noticed that his shirt sat on the coffee table freshly washed. Jackson must have put it out, he figured. Slipping the fire department shirt off, he quickly changed back into his own. He folded the other shirt and set it back on the table. He would give it back to Jackson later, he decided. Standing up, Charles made his way into the kitchen where the smell of coffee was located. Stephanie stood in the kitchen, still in her pajamas, and was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," she smiled at him.

"Good morning," he smiled back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pass out last night."

She laughed at his apology. "It's fine. Trust me. I know how taking care of four kids can ware someone out."

Charles grunted. "You got that right."

She smiled at his comment and handed him the cup of coffee she had been pouring. Walking to the cupboard she opened one and picked up another cup for herself.

"Thank you," he told her.

"Oh, its fine. Besides I think you need that more than I do," she told him.

The two adults were quickly interrupted by the sound of feet running down the stairs. Jackson and Max walked into the kitchen with DJ behind them.

"Hey Charlie," Jackson greeted him while picking up a box of cereal for himself and Max.

"Hey Jackson," Charles greeted taking a sip of his coffee.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at her friend. She glanced at her nephew's retreating form and turned back to Charles. "He just called you Charlie," she commented.

"That he did," Charles smiled at her confusion.

"So I take it you hit it off with the boys last night?" DJ asked him.

He nodded. "Oh, yeah it was great. We played board games, watched movies. We had fun."

DJ looked impressed. "Well, I'm off to work. Steph, you're taking the kids to school today, right?"

Stephanie nodded to her sister. "Yes, and I'm also watching Tommy for the day."

"Great, I'll see you guys tonight then." DJ picked up her purse, coffee, and gave her boys each a kiss on the head before leaving the house for work.

Turning back to Stephanie, he noted that she still looked slightly troubled. "What's going on, Steph?"

"Nothing, it's just I didn't even know you went by Charlie," she remarked.

"Well I never really have before," he admitted confused.

"So you just suddenly decided to with Jackson?" she asked him.

Studying Stephanie for a moment, he asked, "Are you jealous, Tanner?"

"No," Stephanie straightened.

He laughed at her denial. "Oh my god, you're jealous because I asked your nephew to call me Charlie before you."

"Shut up," she argued.

"Don't worry," he told her. "You're cute when you're jealous."

Stephanie's blue eyes suddenly met his brown. In that moment, Stephanie Tanner tried and failed to hide the smile that crossed her lips, and for that, Charles was glad.

Sitting at the kitchen table, eating his cereal, Jackson watched as his aunt and her friend flirted back and forth as they drank coffee. Since he was only thirteen, he did not know a lot about girls or relationships in general. But there was one thing Jackson was very aware of. His mom and dad had loved each other. They took every free moment they had to give each other a kiss. They were always holding hands and smiling at each other. When his parents would look at each other there was something in their eyes. They just had a specific look about them in their eyes.

It was the same look that his grandfather gave Teri. It was the same look that Uncle Jesse gave Aunt Becky. His own parents shared this same look. Jackson hoped that someday he would find a girl and give her that look and she would do the same to him.

As Jackson sat and watched Stephanie and Charlie interact, Jackson noted that those two had that exact same look in their eyes. It was a look of love.

* * *

Stephanie and Charles sat on the couch in Stephanie's basement bedroom. Shortly after DJ had left earlier in the morning, Stephanie left to drive Jackson, Ramona, and Max to school. She suggested that Charles stay and wait for her, and he did.

When she returned the two refilled their coffee mugs and made their way to Stephanie's basement. They have not left the basement since.

They spent many hours talking, laughing, and trading stories about themselves. Since the two had not seen each other until after twenty years had already passed they still had plenty of stories to share. For that they were glad since it also meant they were able to spend more time together.

"So because of one fake love note written by your father's ex-girlfriend's son your entire family ended up reading said note and thinking that it was from someone else in the house?" Charles clarified.

Stephanie nodded. "Sounds about right."

"H-How does that even happen?" He asked confused.

"Honestly, I still don't know, but it happened. Rusty created the fake note and terrorized the entire house in one day," She said simplifying it.

"This Rusty sure does seem like an interesting guy," Charles summed up.

Stephanie became quiet suddenly.

Charles couldn't help but suspect that something may have happened between Stephanie and this Rusty guy.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he offered.

Stephanie gave a small shake of her head. "No," she whispered.

He didn't believe her, but ignored it anyway. "Alright well there's something I've been meaning to tell you about." This caught her attention. "A few weeks ago my dad sent me a letter from jail. As you know my dad has been in and out of jail since he first got arrested when I was eleven. I haven't heard from him since the day he was arrested, but all of the sudden I got this letter from him and now he wants me to come and see him."

The blood in Stephanie's ran cold. She remembered what happened last time Charles had been in his father's presence. She did not want that to happen to him again. "Are you going to go?" she asked him quietly.

"I don't know," he admitted. Charles took a shaky breath and began to explain, "A part of me will always resent him for what he did to me, but I've lost my mother and both of my adopted parents. He is the only relative I have left."

"Relative or not he still hurt you," Stephanie argued.

Charles shook his head. "You don't get it."

She stilled at his words. "Then explain it to me."

He was silent for a moment. "Fine," he eventually agreed. "I'm not like you, Stephanie. I don't have siblings, and aunts, and uncles, and family friends, and step-parents to take care of me. I'm all alone. I have no one."

Stephanie never really considered how blessed she was to have a big family, but in that moment she was eternally grateful.

"You're wrong," she sternly argued.

Confused, Charles sent her a questioning look.

"You're not alone," she clarified. "You have me, and you have my family. Uncle Jesse and I helped you once before and if you ever needed help with anything we wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

The annoyance in Charles' eyes was replaced by something else. It was replaced with something softer. It was gratitude.

"I will make you a compromise though," Stephanie offered.

"What's that?" he wondered.

"You can go and see your father, but," she added slowly, "I get to go with you."

Charles hesitated at her request. "I don't know."

Scooting closer to her friend, Stephanie placed on of her hands on top of his. "Please. It would make me feel better knowing that you're not there alone." Their eyes locked. "I don't want your father to hurt you again."

Charles gave a small nod of his head. "Alright, you can come."

A smile spread on Stephanie's face at his words. "Thank you," she told him. Standing up, Stephanie moved to go back to her former seat, only to be stopped by Charles' hand.

No words were needed.

Stephanie sat back down on the couch with her friend where the two continued to talk for several more hours. As conversations continued and hours passed, neither noticed that their hands were still clasped together, and honestly neither seemed to care.

* * *

 _So what do you think of the small look into Jackson's head? Like it? Hate it? Unsure about it? Things are certainly becoming interesting for Stephanie and Charles. The small moments like that make every relationship all the more worth it. Also another story is officially in the works. Again it will have only a handful of chapters or so, but it will definitely have plenty to keep you entertained. Stephanie and Charles' choices are finally coming to a head, old flames reappear, also two people from Stephanie's life will be making a reappearance. Can anyone take a guess as to who they are? One thing is for sure though, this next chapter in their lives is sure to have a lot of surprises. Keep an eye out for Falling for the Past. There is one more chapter to go in BP then I will begin on FP. Let me know what you think!_

 _~Kaylee_


	4. Chapter 4

_It has been a few weeks now since Stephanie Tanner ran into Charles at the market. The two are forming an undeniable friendship. Although, no one told Stephanie how hard it would be to befriend someone who had a past like Charles'. This friendship may be harder than either originally thought._

 ** _I love chocolate - I don't know, I do like most of fuller house. I guess if there is one thing it's that I kind of always had hope that Danny and Vicky would get back together someday. But I'm still holding out hope for DJ and Steve. I may add a little bit about them into one of my stories at some point. I'm not sure. I haven't given a lot of thought about bringing Joey back yet. The next question will be answered later in this chapter._**

 ** _Everyone! - I want to thank everyone who has read, sent in comments, and supported me throughout this story. I never plan anything when I write so I'm thankful for your patience as I've come up with ideas and put them on paper. I love receiving feedback and I wasn't sure how this story would be taken at first, but I'm glad for the feedback I've received. I haven't began FP yet, but I hope to do so soon. I hope you all bare with me through the next story and in the future. I also have stories written for Percy Jackson (the books of course), Criminal Minds, Harry Potter, and NCIS: Los Angeles. So take a look and let me know what you think!_**

 _All rights go to the creators of Full House and Fuller House._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

Stephanie Tanner woke up a few days later feeling incredibly anxious.

Today was the day. Today, Stephanie and Charles are going to drive to the local prison and see Charles' father – the father that he hasn't seen since he was eleven years old and was pushed down the stairs. At least this time his father will be behind bars, and there won't any stairs nearby.

Climbing onto the main floor seemed to relax Stephanie slightly. The sooner they could get this done the sooner Stephanie could get Charles away from his formerly abusive father. Kimmie and Ramona were both in the kitchen table having breakfast when Stephanie walked in. DJ, Jackson, Max, and Tommy were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey," Stephanie glanced around the kitchen. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're having that mother-sons day, remember?" Ramona reminded Stephanie.

She nodded. DJ had lately been having a very premature case of empty-nest syndrome. So she decided that she and the boys would spend this entire weekend together. Max was excited, Jackson was bummed (he had plans with Ramona originally), and Tommy just didn't know any different.

Standing up, Ramona picked up her cell phone and walked toward the back door. "Bye mom. I'm going to the mall with Lola."

"Alright, but remember Stephanie has her date today so if you need a ride then call me or Lola's parents," Kimmie added quickly which Ramona nodded to before leaving.

"It's not a date, Kimmie," Stephanie argued with her. "We're going to the San Francisco prison."

"Really?" Kimmie said confused. "That sounds like a regular date night for my parents."

In that moment, and like many times before, Stephanie was very thankful that she was never forced to endure meeting Kimmie's parents. DJ had in the past and claimed that there is a reason Kimmie is as colorful as she is. Most of the time though Stephanie can barely handle one Gibbler let alone four (counting Ramona).

"Well your parents also met in the carnival," Stephanie jibed. "Not _at_ the carnival, _in_ the carnival."

"It was not the carnival. It was the circus," Kimmie corrected. "There's a difference."

Not bothering to answer, Stephanie just gave a slight shake of her head.

"And anyway you and lover boy have been 'hanging out' for weeks now. Just ask the guy out already before someone else does," Kimmie advised.

"It's not like that," Stephanie disagreed. "We're just friends."

"Sure." Kimmie's tone was laced with disbelief. Stephanie stared at her friend confused. "What's with that sure?"

Taking a moment to notice her friend's confusion, Kimmie sighed at her obliviousness. Stephanie was usually really good with guys, but for some reason she was blind when it came to Charles.

"Come on, Goldilocks. You can't seriously say that you don't see it," Kimmie commented.

"Can't see what?" Stephanie was genuinely confused at this point.

Kimmie sent her a look. "The way that guy looks at you. He looks at you like you're the chocolate to his strawberries. You're the peanut butter to his jelly. The meatballs to his marinara. The ointment to his toe fungus."

Stephanie's face scrunched in disgust. "Now I'm officially grossed out," she paused, "and a little hungry." Picking up an apple out of the fruit dish on the counter, she took a bite, and turned back to Kimmie to continue listening to her rant.

"You seriously haven't noticed? You're not blind!"

Rolling her eyes in between bites, Stephanie eventually finished chewing and said, "There's nothing to notice."

Before any arguing could be continued, her phone beeped signaling a new text message. Glancing at it, Stephanie ignored the smile that crossed her face. "Charles is here. I'll see you later."

"Hey, say hi to my uncle, Big Al, when you're there," Kimmie yelled after her. "He just got out of solitary confinement so he should be allowed visitors again."

Stephanie shut the door behind her quickly. She may not know what the next few hours will hold. She may not know what will happen between her and Charles in the future. One thing is certain, though, she is never going to visit Big Al.

* * *

Traffic wasn't too bad, so the two got there within plenty of time. The ride was filled with awkward silence. Charles was clearly stressed and, even more clearly, did not want to talk about what was to come. Stephanie wanted to comfort her friend, but she also didn't want to push him to talk. He hasn't seen his father in almost twenty years. It is sure to bring back some bad memories for him – memories he would more than likely rather forget.

Eventually they pulled into the parking lot. With the engine turned off the two waited. No words were needed. Stephanie's message to Charles was clear: _take as much time as you need._

Charles was clearly nervous. His hands were gripping the steering wheel for dear life. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead, and his brown eyes were filled with anxiety. Stephanie's heart broke for him.

Leaning over, Stephanie placed her hand over his. The comfort seemed to work because his hands loosened, the sweat dissipated, and the anxiety in his eyes, was still present, but slightly less so. Charles turned his head and met her eyes.

She offered him a small smile which he returned.

"I'm ready," Charles whispered. Stephanie nodded at his statement and slowly climbed out of the car with a still-slightly reluctant Charles following behind her.

Entering the jail was something Stephanie hadn't experienced ever before. No one in her family had ever been in jail and she never had anyone to visit until now. It was cold. That was probably the best way of describing it. The brick walls and cement floors left little comfort. The security guards were intimidating and didn't help to lower Stephanie's anxiety level as she and Charles signed in. The closer they got the visiting area the higher Stephanie's nerves rose, and before she had any chance to prepare herself the door was opened and they were inside.

The room was small. It was filled with only a handful of tables and a prisoner and a few visitors sat at almost each of them, except for one. One table stood out because one prisoner sat in wait. Stephanie knew. She hadn't even met the guy yet and she already knew who he was.

She took the time to study him as they walked toward the table. His hair was a lighter brown and he held a lighter skin tone then Charles. From pictures she had seen of Charles' mother it was clear that he indeed resembled her, except for the eyes. The prisoner in front of her had the same chocolate brown eyes as the man beside her. While Charles' shined bright with happiness, and humor, and a love for life, his dad's eyes were dark and clouded by a mixture of depression, resentment, and hatred. It was clear that his eyes hadn't shown the emotions his son felt for a long time.

He looked up at them as they stepped in front of the table. His eyes were calculating and judgmental as he took in the sight of them. "Hello dad," Charles said awkwardly.

The man's eyes narrowed at his son. Without saying a word, he gestured for the two of them to sit down. They did so stiffly.

"Stephanie this is my father, John. Dad, this is my friend Stephanie," Charles introduced the two.

Stephanie shifted uncomfortable as John's eyes raked over her. Without a moment of hesitation, Stephanie's hand clutched Charles' underneath the table. His hand opened allowing the two to lace their fingers together. The action seemed to comfort them both.

"What do you do, Charles?" John asked getting right to the point.

"I'm a counselor," Charles told him. "I help students deal with problems at home. I help them with all kinds of problems: depression, alcoholic parents . . . even abuse."

John's eyes hardened at those words. He scoffed at his son. "You honestly believe that is a man's profession, huh? You sit around and talk about your feelings all day. That is not a man's job."

Watching Charles carefully, Stephanie began to notice the change in his features. All worry and anxiety flew from his eyes and were replaced with annoyance and frustration. His jaw was clenched and he attempted to hold his temper, and his hand clutched Stephanie's tightly.

"I help students so they don't have to feel what I did every single day," Charles stressed.

"Worthless. Weak. A disappointment. That's what you were as a child and I can see now that nothing has changed." John's words seemed to cut deep into Charles. "I invited you here today to see if my actions worked in any way. I was expecting to see a man, but you're not a man. You are still a weak, worthless boy."

"If anyone is weak and worthless in this room then it's you." The two men looked at Stephanie with shock.

If it were possible, John's eyes hardened even more at Stephanie. He clearly did not like hearing her speak out. "You've apparently failed to teach your girl how to keep her mouth shut," John noted with resent.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at his words. Charles continued to watch her with a mixture of shock and fascination. There was a small smile on his face.

"Many of have tried, and many have failed," Stephanie jibed. "Either way though it's true. You are the weak one. You were the one who hit a defenseless kid. Why? Because it made you feel good about yourself. It felt good to know that you could beat an eleven year old and win?"

John shook his head and sent her an ego laced smirk. "What would you know about any of this anyway? Huh, Missy? You are not involved in the business between me and the worthless piece of –"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am involved," Stephanie interrupted him. "I am as involved today as I was twenty years ago." She leaned forward in her seat. "Who do you think called the cops?"

John's eyes filled with pure hatred at her words.

Stephanie leaned back in her chair and continued, "That's right." She smiled at the fallen smirk. "Only about an hour before you put Charles into the hospital he told me everything. It was a good thing too. Or else I may never have known what truly happened that night. As soon as my teacher told me that Charles fell down the stairs the next day, I knew. So I told my uncle and we called child services."

"You had no right –"

"Of course I had a right," Stephanie argued. "He was my friend, and you hurt him. But now look at where we are. Charles is a nice, caring, and good _man_ while you are nothing but filth that will remain locked up for the rest of your days." Stephanie stood up and placed her hands of the table. Standing over him, she sent a smirk that rivaled his former one. "Oh, and never call me Missy."

Without another word, without even checking to see if Charles was behind her, Stephanie left the room. She needed to get out of that room. She needed to get out of the jail. She could feel the walls closing in around her as if threatening to trap her there.

Only as she was signing out did she notice Charles running to catch up with her. She released a relieved breath. She waited for him to sign out and they happily made their way outside. The walk to the car was silent. Only a few steps away from the car, Stephanie was suddenly forced around by a set of hands. She had no chance to let out her surprise. Her back was suddenly nudged against the window of the passenger seat because a pair of lips quickly met hers.

The kiss was a surprise for both of them. When they separated Charles' eyes were filled with nerves and fear once again, only this time it was the good kind. "You were amazing," he whispered. His lips ticked hers as he talked.

No words were needed after that. Their lips met once again only there was no hesitation in this kiss. It was passionate and filled with sense of urgency.

* * *

 _ **Depending on the amount of inspiration I'm hit with I hope to begin writing Falling for the Past soon. So keep an eye out and I will try and keep you updated.**_


End file.
